


The feline stripper

by GiveMeMoreShips



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, All will be explained, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hakwmoths been defeated, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Plagg is a Little Shit, Reveal, Smut, Stripper AU, mentions of hawkmoth - Freeform, partial reveal, the au no one wanted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeMoreShips/pseuds/GiveMeMoreShips
Summary: Adrien would have never of guessed that some time in his life he'd take up being a male stripper using his alter ego as his strippers disguise as well. The only reason why he was stripping was due to his kwami (who should have never of watched Magic Mike) making a bet with Adrien, but his deal had been made, and once Plagg was proven right Adrien fulfill Plagg's request.However, Adrien never expected to enjoy it so much, with the amount of money that came with it (not like he needed it) and the confidence and praises he got with it for his  along with the interesting people he had met, he'd really started enjoying it, until he had to give Marinette (who he recently discovered as Ladybug) a lap dance.From there, things start change very quickly.A.K.A the Stripper AU no one asked for.





	

Marinette was freaking out, in her and Ayla’s endeavour to celebrate their first girls night out with both being eighteen, Ayla had begun dragging her to a male strip club.  


The bluenette was bright red, she was beginning to turn almost as red as her ladybug suit and her stomach was churning as they flashed their ID to the guard at the door who lead them in with a wink. 

“Check this place out!” Ayla shouted over the loud music being pumped throughout the establishment. The said place was dark only being lit up with the different coloured lights, in the middle was a large stage with a pole there entirely for the strippers to dance on, surrounding the stage were dining tables and to her left tucked away was a separate and secluded room. 

“Come on girl, let’s go stare at some strippers!” Ayla exclaimed, dragging Marinette to one of dining tables placed close to the stage, sitting down Marinette stared wide eyed at Ayla. 

“This wasn’t part of the plan!” Marinette yelped to her redheaded friend, who in return smirked at her.

“Come on, we’re eighteen we can’t not visit a strip club, besides maybe one of these studs will get your attention away from Adrien,” the latter cooed, motioning to one of the shirtless strippers strut past with a woman wrapped around his arm.

“But a strip club of all pla-“

“Shhh, someone’s coming on stage,” Ayla excitedly cutting herself off. 

Swallowing nervously, Marinette begrudgingly dragged her eyes to the stage, curious to see what could exactly be done with just a pole. 

When he came out on stage, time seemed to slow for Marinette. 

The male was dressed like Chat noir, her partner…Well an overly sexualised Chat noir. 

He wore a mask that was hollowed out revealing two bright green human eyes, with faux black cat ears perched on his head that were surrounded by tousled blond hair, around the strippers neck was a black thick choker with a large gold bell on it and instead of a full suit with it all he wore was tight leather booty shorts with a leather tail attached to them, the shorts clung to his muscular body emphasizing everything along with thigh high leather boots. 

“Oh, Mari likes the Chat look alike,” Ayla cooed, causing the said girl to startle from the trance the stripper had put her in as he began to move himself around the pole with ease.

“Wha- pfft. I do not.” Marinette stammered, flushing even more, especially when her eyes locked with the man’s on the stage. 

“Hey! Stripper!” Ayla shouted, catching his attention. The blond kneeled down facing Ayla with wide eyes, smiling devilishly at Marinette, Ayla leaned in “come to us after you’re finished up there, my friend likes what she sees.”

“Ayla stop saying whatever you’re saying!”

***********************************************************************************

Adrien sighed when he slipped back out into the back room connected to the stage, he ran a hand through his hair and tried not to flush at the idea that his closest friend and crush were sitting outside waiting for him. 

He should have let a staff member know they were his friends so he could hide, but it was too late they’d already seen him and Ayla had already asked for him out there.  


Adrien rubbed his neck nervously, taking deep breaths to calm himself he gathered his thoughts, knowing he’d have to face his Mari dressed how he was and face his Ladybug…The last part made him flush even more, she didn’t even know he was actually Chat.

“You can do this,” he uttered to himself, pumping himself up for it. Putting his Chat persona on, he stalked out to the main room, heading straight towards the girls.  


“Hello ladies,” he purred, pulling a chair out to sit next Marinette who was looking at him with wide eyes and red face. 

“I’m Chat, and you’s are?” he queried, eyeing the very flushed Marinette off. 

“I’m Ayla and this is Marinette, she’s got an eye for cat boys in leather,” Ayla winked earning a squawk from Marinette. 

“Purrleasure” he purred, gripping Marinette small hand in his own and kissing it. 

“Oh god.” Marinette croaked out, Chat watched as she quickly stood up reefing her hand from his, “where are you going?” Ayla asked. 

“Toilet!” she replied, rushing off leaving Adrien with a very mischievous looking Ayla.

 

“He sounds just like him, what do I do?” Marinette squeaked out, she stared at herself in the mirror, cringing at how red she was. The stripper sounded just like Chat and even acted like him, she’d never look at Chat the same away again, not with that sexualised version sauntering around out there flaunting off his muscular body, “I’m dead! I’ve been shot, Tikki I’m going down!” 

“Clam down Marinette! You can do this! It’s only talking. It’s not like its Adrien,” Tikki chirped from within Marinette’s purse. 

“Right it’s only talking! I can do this!” 

Splashing her face, Marinette straightened up and left the bathroom, making it back to the table where Ayla sat smirking with the Chat noir stripper looking very flushed.  


“We have a dance my lady,” the boy stated, causing Marinette to stop in her tracks and snap her eyes towards Ayla who was giggling at her. 

“A-a-a- dance?”

“A lap dance, just you and me in that back room. Come on princess,” he purred out in a husky voice that sent shivers down Marinette’s spine. 

Grabbing her hand in his, Adrien tried to swallow his nerves as he lead her towards the dance room, he handed the money to the controller who in returned gave him back an envelope with his name scrawled across it, slipping it into his pay box, Adrien lead Marinette to the very end of the room. 

“Let’s get this started.”

Sitting down, Marinette stared at the other with wide eyes brimming with utter shock and embarrassment. She almost fainted when Chat, moved so he was sitting on top of her, supporting himself with his knee’s which stopped him from fully sitting on her. 

“Uhh…Um…So what do I do?” Marinette asked, staring at Chat who in return stared down at her with burning eyes. 

“You enjoy, while this cat loses his fur,” he whispered, moving to the booty shorts that stopped him from being naked. 

Seeing that he was about to get fully naked, Marinette lunged forward startling Chat who in return fell onto his back on the ground, “can-can-can you keep your clothes on, I mean not that you’re wearing much anyway or don’t have a nice body, it’s just I don’t wanna see your mini you!” she babbled, waving her hands wildly at Chat who stared back at her with a soft gaze, getting back into his place, he moved closer towards Marinette, forcing her to sit far back in her place, “purrhaps I’ll show you all of me some other time.”

"That's it, I am going die. Good bye cruel world. I am done." Marinette groaned into hands, trying to ignore the body heat radiating from the almost naked man on her lap.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So here's a trashy sinning au I began that no one asked for! Just want to warn everyone that I am using the knowledge I have myself from being a stripper in Australia, (countires have different rules) so everything I put in here is all based on fact as I wanted to do a realistc stripper situation. I hope you enjoy my sin!


End file.
